Ar'lein
Character Info Ar'lein was originally a Harvester under Katralya. She eventually became the clan's chief engineer until she stepped down. Her second in command, Tohya, would succeed her. Physical Description She can commonly be seen with her trademark explorer hat atop her brown haired head and wearing a light brown jacket. Appearances Path to Power 1 * (Day 2, Page 3, 7/9/07) EA panel five: recruited along with Set'suki as a harvester. First appearance. * (Day 3, Page 1, 8/4/07) EA panel four: collecting seafood along with Set'suki. * (Day 3, Page 3, 8/15/07) EA panel six: helps prepare the seafood caught that day. * (Day 3, Page 4, 8/26/07) EA panel three: is ordered to look for any signs of a old irrigation system along with Ar'Anthul and Ka'hab. * (Day 6, Page 3, 11/18/07) LA panel 2: Takes part in the swimsuit contest. * (first moon day 25-26, 2/18/10) EA panel 2: Ar'lein steps down as head engineer. Advices Made by this Clan Member: Placeholder. Non-canon (roleplay) Character Background. It was apparent to all at an early age that the girl had a natural affinity to minerals and rocks when she was able to create small toys and figures of her family, rudimentary as they were. The family was known for earth affinities in general an they were happy their youngest had it as well. They were golem makers and had expected her to follow them into what they considered an art for noble persons, but she cared not for that. While she could make the crude Golems that required a user to work, it was tedious work and required long hours that she would rather be spending exploring the caves around the city. Fascinated by the different earth types that lay about, she spent many a happy hour playing with them while skipping Golem making classes with a Aunt. This caused a constant source of tension and she left on an Expedition one day to pursue her passion with a Mining Expedition in secret. Years ticked by and the time she spent with non-noble engineers and miners lead to her being direct to the point of tactless at times to all regardless of rank or wealth as she no-longer believed anyone was greater then another. It was WHO you were inside and how you chose to act that that granted you respect in her eyes. When she did return, that new outlook often got her in trouble among other nobles AND her family, who didn't understand this alien concept of Classless respect of other races and their own people/family. The fall of Shifaye'sindil saw her loose not only her home, but her children and mate. A wall behind her was blasted apart while she was trying to reinforce another and knocked her unconscious. when she awoke with a pounding headache and bleeding from the head, but otherwise ok, the were no one but dead bodies to greet her. She didn't have time to look for her own mate and children before she was forced to flee from returning enemies. Ar'Lein has no clue if they have lived or died and this has lead to long silences from the usually jovial conversationalist. The new leader, Lady An'jhali, of this rag tag group and clan is her only hope to get some semblance of her former life back and hopefully her family if they can be found. while she didn't feel that the Ruling Clan was better or necessarily the best Leader, The Ill'haress, has gained her respect because of the true concern that she has displayed so far for them all. Character Gallery Arlien first appearance.jpg|Ar'lein's first appearance. Ar'lein swimsuit.jpg|Ar'lein partaking the swimsuit competition. Arlien2.jpg Vesxile-3.jpg|Ar'lein and Vesxile enjoying a romantic moment together. Category:Player Characters Category:Former Ranked Category:Harvesters Category:Engineers